


distress signal

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Mention, M/M, Soulmate AU, Stabbing, injury mention, remus is an idiot who gets himself hurt, virgil is trying his damn hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil feels a pain in his side, and knows that his soulmate is in trouble.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	distress signal

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this was supposed to be posted yesterday b u t i may have got a little caught up in some other writing over the weekend haha. i’ll try my best to get today’s prompt out as well but no promises on that. i hope y’all enjoy this one tho!!! 
> 
> prompt: when your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in that area.

Virgil felt a sharp pain in his side, and immediately knew that something was wrong. His soulmate, Remus, had gone for a walk earlier, down into the forest as usual, but... he'd never hurt himself there before, had he? He knew that Remus was rather accident prone, so it wasn't particularly unusual for Virgil to feel pain like this, especially when Remus was running a-mock in the middle of nowhere surrounded by safety hazards, but... this was different. This felt much more serious than grazed knee or bruised arm.

The more Virgil thought about it, the more he began to worry. He fumbled for his phone, quickly calling his soulmate. Remus didn't pick up the first time, which only made Virgil worry more, but quickly after Remus called back.

"Remus, thank God, you're alive, what's wrong?" Virgil spluttered out, getting up off his bed and grabbing his bag before beginning to head out of the house. Just in case. "Where are you? Are you hurt? I'll come get you, right now-"

"Calm down, Vee, I'm fine-" He didn't sound fine. He was trying his best to hide it, but Virgil could tell he was in pain. _Virgil_ was in pain as well, it was _physically impossible_ for Remus to hide that from him.

"Tell me what happened," Virgil demanded. "Do I need to call an ambulance? Should I bring a first aid kit? Are you-"

"Seriously, Vee, relax!" Remus insisted on the other end. He heard shuffling, and then a muffled cry of pain.

"Why did you make that noise?" He felt another sharp pain in his side, and Virgil cringed himself. "Remus, what the _fuck_ happened?"

"Okay, okay." Remus sighed. "I may have... lightly stabbed myself."

Virgil's eyes widened. "You fucking _stabbed yourself_?!" he shouted, earning a few weird looks from pedestrians that under any other circumstances would have made him want to crawl in a hole and die, but for now he could ignore over the fear of his boyfriend _apparently stabbing himself_.

"Only lightly!" Remus reassured him. Unfortunately, it did _not_ reassure Virgil one bit.

"Remus, you can't be _lightly_ stabbed, I-" He jumped into his car and started it up, putting his phone on speaker and placing it on the chair next to him as he began to drive. "I'm on my way, okay? Are you bleeding?"

There was a pause before Remus quietly said, "Just a little."

Virgil wanted to throw out another string of swear words, but instead took a deep breath, in and out, and tried to speak calmly to Remus. "Okay. I'm driving there now. I- I have some bandages in my bag, we can figure something out."

"Seriously, Vee, I'll be okay-"

"Can you move right now?"

"...no."

Virgil sighed. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Remus-"

"Yes." His voice had changed. He wasn't trying to hide from Virgil anymore, and he sounded... scared.

"How the fuck did you even manage to stab yourself?" Virgil asked, as he turned the corner. It was another five minutes drive to the forest. Virgil desperately hoped that Remus could last that long, and that it wouldn't take him long to reach wherever Remus was. 

"I was throwing my knife," Remus explained, "and, uh... I don't have a very good aim. I threw it in the air, trying to hit the branch above me - like, not directly above me, but close - and, well, I missed. It hit me when it fell back to the floor."

Virgil took a few moments to process that, and then breathed, "Remus, you are a _fucking_ idiot."

"I know, I know." Virgil felt another sharp pain and very nearly almost swerved off the road, but quickly composed himself again.

"Was that you trying to move?" Virgil asked.

"...maybe."

"Stay exactly where you are, okay?" Virgil advised. "We don't want you getting hurt more." He turned into the carpark and quickly jumped out of the car, grabbing his bag and heading into the forest. "Where about's are you?"

"Near that old staircase," he replied. Virgil knew exactly what he meant - there was this cobblestone staircase built in the middle of the forest, presumably from some old building that had since been knocked down or decayed. Back when they first started dating, the two would hang out there a lot.

"I'll be there soon, okay?" The two lapsed into silence as Virgil raced through the forest, although he could still hear Remus breathing in the other side, a quiet reminded that he was... perhaps not okay, but alive.

What would usually be a good half an hour walk took Virgil all of ten minutes, and soon enough he was by his soulmate's side, already taking the bandages out of his bag and begin to wrap them around the wound. Remus cringed as Virgil touched his skin, and Virgil felt a pinch on his own skin every time he made contact, but he ignored it, focusing only on making sure that Remus was okay.

Eventually, the bandage was on properly, and Remus was able to sit up, breathing in and out.

"We should probably get you to the hospital, right?" Virgil said. "This is the kind of thing you go to hospital for."

Remus collapsed against Virgil and didn't reply, instead closing his eyes. Virgil slowly wrapped his arms around Remus and held him tight, comfortingly, staying there for a while. They definitely needed to do something else about his cuts, and also have a talk later about not putting your own life in danger, but for now Virgil was happy to hold him, to keep him safe.

"I love you," Remus said, his voice a little muffled as he snuggled into Virgil's chest.

Virgil smiled and held him even tighter. "I love you too. Even if you are a complete fucking idiot. Don’t scare me like that again.” 


End file.
